Ohana
by Flow 01
Summary: Un enfant change votre vie. Draco et Hermione ne voulaient qu'une chose, que leur vie change. OS-UA.


**Titre: Ohana**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la reine JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux !**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé:** **Un enfant change votre vie. Draco et Hermione ne voulaient qu'une chose, que leur vie change. OS-UA.**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Là vous vous dites, "Pourquoi publier un OS alors qu'on attend la suite de Tout travail mérite salaire ?" Parce que j'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre et parce que... Je fais ce que je veux ! J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous feront pleurer, sourire et peut-être même rire.**

* * *

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

C'était un mercredi, une journée plutôt classique. La journée des enfants, une journée de plus dans une semaine parmi tant d'autres, mais pas pour Draco et Hermione. Non, pas pour eux. La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux de la cuisine, comme à l'accoutumé sur le territoire britannique et rien de plus normal pour un mois de Novembre. Cependant, une eau bien plus salée s'écoulait sur les joues d'Hermione.

La porte d'entrée à peine franchie, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain de leur petit appartement, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait toujours finir ainsi ? Pourquoi élevait-elle ce mur entre eux ? Pourquoi se terrait-elle dans sa tristesse ?

« Ouvre-moi » quémanda-t-il à travers la porte.

« Non ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Draco soupira avant de passer sa main dans sa tignasse blonde, il pouvait l'imaginer prostrée sur la cuvette des toilettes, la mine défaite, la goutte au nez.

Elle n'avait rien dit durant tout le trajet de retour, n'avait pas prononcée un seul mot. Pourtant Draco, qui n'était pas de nature bavarde, s'était forcé à lui faire la conversation afin de lui changer les idées mais malheureusement sans succès. Hermione était restée silencieuse, plus silencieuse que jamais.

« Le médecin était plutôt optimiste tout à l'heure. »

Oui, comme les quatre autres précédents spécialistes qu'ils avaient vu. Tout comme leur entourage, tout comme eux quand ils essayaient de l'être à de rares occasions.

« Il faut juste que l'on soit patient, c'est tout. Tu verras bientôt... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Hermione déterminée. Elle avait essuyé rapidement ses larmes, et avait attaché sa chevelure brune dans un chignon désordonné.

« Les clefs » exigea-t-elle.

« Hermione... »

« Les clefs, Draco. »

Le blond soupira à nouveau avant d'émettre un ricanement sinistre. Le cirque habituel, il commençait presque à s'y faire.

« Alors tu vas fuir comme d'habitude ? Tu n'es pas seule Hermione dans cette situation. Tu ne veux même pas qu'on en parle ?»

Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, mais son regard avait perdu de l'éclat. Cet éclat qu'il affectionnait tant auparavant mais, qu'hélas, il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Elle avait juste l'air d'une morte-vivante. Etait-il en couple avec une morte-vivante ? Etait-il amoureux d'une coquille vide ?

« Très bien » capitula-t-il car il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

Elle secoua la tête et Draco se résigna. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis lui tendit les clefs. Elle allait les saisir quand le blond décida de les éloigner quelques instants. Juste le temps de s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Promets-moi d'être prudente. »

« Toujours » murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Il lui embrassa le front, comme pour signer leur accord, et finit par lui remettre les clefs. Elle s'empressa de s'en emparer et lui tourna le dos avant de filer par la porte d'entrée. Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle allait durant ses escapades, elle n'en parlait jamais et il se contentait juste de la voir revenir. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'elle revienne ou plutôt que ce semblant d'elle-même revienne.

* * *

Elle était consciente de choisir la solution de facilité en fuyant le foyer, mais c'était plus simple que d'affronter le regard de Draco et ses paroles de réconfort dénuées de sens. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter tout cela pour le moment.

Alors, elle prenait la voiture et elle roulait, durant des heures. Parfois elle s'arrêtait sur un parking désert, ouvrait le toit ouvrant et regardait les étoiles mais, étant donné le temps qu'il faisait, elle se contenta de rouler. Ça lui faisait du bien de se concentrer uniquement sur sa conduite.

Draco détestait lorsqu'elle s'en allait ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré sur les bancs de la Fac, elle n'aurait jamais cru que leur petite histoire durerait aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas croire en leur propre histoire.

Désormais, cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et 3 ans déjà qu'ils tentaient d'avoir un enfant mais en vain. Hermione n'était pas stérile, Draco ne l'était pas non plus et pourtant la nature semblait les bouder.

Néanmoins, tout avait bien commencé. A la fin de leurs études respectives ils s'étaient trouvés un travail, puis ils avaient emménagés ensemble, voyages, projets en tout genre, tout était allé très vite. Mais l'idée même d'avoir un enfant n'était venue que bien après, presque comme un jeu.

 _« Et si on faisait un bébé ? »_

Confiant sur leur chances de réussites, ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seule seconde que ça leur prendrait un an avant qu'Hermione ne tombe enceinte. La seule et unique grossesse qu'ils avaient connu et avaient pu annoncer.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent en profiter bien longtemps car Hermione fit une fausse couche au bout de deux mois. Depuis la brune n'était plus retombée enceinte et cela malgré les hormones et les inséminations artificielles.

Ils avaient placés tout leur espoir dans cet enfant imaginaire, avait tout sacrifié, jusqu'à leur vie de couple. Hermione était réaliste à ce sujet et était convaincue qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Draco ne se lasse et ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se voir.

Le plus drôle dans cette histoire était que de base, ni elle, ni lui ne souhaitaient avoir d'enfants et aujourd'hui c'était devenu presque obsessionnel, tel un objectif de vie à atteindre avec l'épée de Damoclès du temps qui passe au-dessus de leur tête.

Quand elle rentra ce soir-là, après avoir tâté le bitume, Draco dormait déjà ou peut-être faisait-il semblant. C'était même certain qu'il faisait semblant, il ne pouvait jamais s'endormir ne sachant pas si elle allait rentrer. Il lui avait laissé une part de lasagne au saumon dans le four mais Hermione n'avait pas faim. Elle voulait juste dormir. Dormir en espérant ne pas se réveiller.

* * *

La salle d'attente du docteur Cash était un endroit bien connu des couples infertiles qui étaient à la recherche d'une solution sortie tout droit de son chapeau magique. Les gens l'appelaient « la faiseuse de cri » dans le milieu, d'après la légende elle détenait des mains de sorcière provocant des grossesses à qui en faisait la demande. Draco et Hermione étaient arrivés au sein de son bureau quelques mois auparavant. En se disant qu'elle serait leur dernier espoir.

La brune était nerveuse à chaque rendez-vous, c'était pour elle une véritable torture. Quant à Draco, il tentait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que de raison. Il évitait beaucoup de choses en sa présence car elle était très souvent à prendre avec des pincettes et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça.

Après sa fausse-couche, elle était restée complètement amorphe pendant une semaine entière, elle n'avait pas voulu en parler tout de suite et il savait que c'était toujours un sujet délicat, à manipuler avec précaution.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du docteur, l'odeur aseptisée et son sourire presque commercial les prirent à la gorge.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, bonjour Monsieur Malfoy » les salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour » répondit Draco.

Hermione se contenta d'un hochement de tête. C'était déjà ça.

« Alors, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien » se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en cherchant l'approbation d'Hermione, mais celle-ci fuyait son regard.

« Je suis désolée pour vos résultats de la dernière fois. Afin de procéder de la meilleure des façons, j'ai demandé conseil à mes collègues et voilà ce que nous préconisons... »

Encore de la douleur, toujours de la douleur et de la souffrance. Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre pièce, dans un autre espace. Elle avait la sensation d'être en dehors de son corps, en dehors de la réalité, elle se voyait flotter au-dessus d'eux et les observer discuter de la situation comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si ses sentiments n'avaient aucune importance.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée, mentalement et physiquement à bout, elle voulait juste que tout cela prenne fin, que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal dans sa vie mais elle voulait simplement que tout cela s'arrête, que l'on arrête de la punir. On l'avait brisé à de nombreuses reprises et elle ne savait même pas si tout le mal causé était réparable à présent.

Et ils continuaient à converser. Inlassablement. Et elle n'était plus là, elle n'avait jamais été là. Elle ne se sentait pas elle-même, elle avait peut-être disparu. Peut-être était-elle un fantôme. Une particule, un atome dans cet univers.

« Et si... » tenta-t-elle avant de se raviser.

C'était perdu d'avance, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour supporter tout cela à nouveau. Elle chercha du réconfort, de la tendresse dans le regard de Draco mais il était bien trop accaparé par sa discussion. Avant, un simple regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Elle sentait une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle, une colère qu'elle voulait contenir mais là encore c'était peine perdue. Et quand le docteur Cash commença à enfiler ses lunettes pour écrire son ordonnance Hermione ne put la laisser faire.

« Nous allons donc faire d'autres examens, puis je vous propose que l'on se voit le mois prochain, j'ai un créneau de libre le 28 Décembre... »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire » l'arrêta-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Draco se retourna vers elle tellement vite, qu'elle entendit sa nuque craquer.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le docteur Cash.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » enchaîna-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas continuer. »

Hermione ne sut si elle avait rêvé ou s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité mais à peine cette phrase prononcée, elle crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du médecin, très imperceptible pour qui ne faisait pas attention mais tout de même présent.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait toujours sur la capitale, et Draco se précipita pour rentrer dans la Audi tandis qu'Hermione traînait un peu des pieds derrière lui. Résultat, elle arriva trempée dans l'habitacle, sous le regard désapprobateur du blond.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le siège passager. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, qu'elle lutta pour boucler sa ceinture mais ce que Draco ne savait pas c'est qu'elles ne tremblaient pas de froid. Ces tremblements étaient dus à l'adrénaline et au plaisir ressenti d'avoir enfin pu prendre position, d'avoir fait entendre sa voix.

« Tu es toute mouillée » constata-t-il.

« Quelle importance. »

Elle était presque extatique mais ne souhaitait pas vraiment le montrer. Cependant, elle n'était pas insensible, et sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose du côté de son petit-ami. Lui ne disait rien, la tension était pourtant palpable et se ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles particulièrement dans sa façon de serrer le volant de manière compulsive.

Elle crut qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant un bon moment quand il ouvrit soudainement la bouche, une fois arrivée sur la rocade.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour continuer avec elle jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

Ce qu'elle voulait. Elle croyait surtout que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

« Non, c'était ton idée. J'ai voulu arrêter dès la deuxième insémination mais TU as voulu que l'on continue. »

Voilà maintenant qu'elle allait l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Il ne pouvait la laisser lui mettre toute cette mascarade sur le dos.

« Et pourquoi à ton avis, hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Parce que TU m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans enfant, que tu préférais mourir que d'envisager une vie comme celle-là, une vie aussi insipide et ennuyeuse. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je t'interdis de déformer mes propos ! »

« Putain, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi » rappela-t-il.

« Alors, arrête ! »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui » confirma la brune.

« C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait ! »

C'était donc cela, le point final de leur histoire ? Non, ça ne pouvait finir ainsi. Et sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait cette idée, Draco suggéra :

« Peut-être que l'on pourrait adopter. »

« J'y crois pas... »

Elle avait l'impression d'halluciner, leur couple battait de l'aile et lui proposait qu'ils adoptent comme si ça allait tout arranger.

« Pleins de couples le font après tout. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter... » râla-t-elle.

« Un de mes collègues m'a donné l'adresse d'un établissement, si... »

« Arrête... »

Elle le suppliait presque.

« Comme nous avec sa femme... »

« Tu as parlé de ça à ton travail ? »

Elle hallucinait, littéralement. C'était de pire en pire.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire je le connais bien c'est... »

« Je peux pas y croire ! »

« Hermione, je t'en prie. »

« STOP ! » finit-elle par hurler. « Cette histoire... Cette histoire prend de trop grandes proportions. Je peux plus... Je n'en peux plus. Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste arrêter d'en parler ? Je t'en supplie. »

« Comme tu voudras » accepta-t-il avant d'accélérer.

* * *

Parfois, le dimanche, ils se rendaient chez les parents d'Hermione où il se contentait d'échanger quelques banalités avec ses beaux-parents, mais ils n'évoquaient que très rarement les sujets qui fâchent. Il avait bien essayé d'en parler avec ses propres parents, mais ceux-ci étant régulièrement absents comme s'ils avaient la police aux trousses. Il était donc difficile de rentrer en contact avec eux.

« Comment ça se passe au boulot ? » demanda-t-il au père d'Hermione.

« Ça va, beaucoup de clients en ce moment au cabinet, heureusement que Jeanne est là. »

Jeanne, la mère d'Hermione, était une femme très simple mais qui avait une certaine classe dont sa fille avait hérité même si elle refusait de le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis chéri ? » questionna-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

« Je disais qu'heureusement que tu es là car je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans toi au cabinet. »

« Mais je sais que je suis indispensable pas besoin de me le rappeler, mon coeur. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne, puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Hermione, elle, contrairement à sa mère n'était pas très douée en cuisine, elle se contentait bien souvent de mettre une pizza à réchauffer en guise de dîner.

Au début de leur relation cela l'avait beaucoup complexée, puis voyant que Draco se débrouillait finalement mieux qu'elle, elle l'avait laissé prendre les rennes de ce côté-là. Et lui ne lui en voulait pas car elle avait bien d'autres talents cachés.

« Tu nous joues un morceau, ma puce ? » quémanda son père.

« Papa, je n'ai pas joué depuis une éternité » répondit-elle.

« Tu dis toujours ça et c'est toujours parfait. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu n'entends pas toutes les fausses notes comme je les entends. »

« Allez, pour me faire plaisir. »

Il n'était pas difficile de la faire céder, elle n'arrivait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à ses parents. Tout de même un peu réticente, la jeune femme se leva et s'installa face au piano. La mère d'Hermione, qui les avait entendus, sortit de la cuisine et s'installa au côté de son mari.

Un peu hésitante, Hermione s'accorda quelques instants pour se remémorer le morceau. Elle tata son instrument comme pour refaire connaissance avec lui, puis finalement elle retrouva le rythme, aidée par ses partitions et la première Gymnopédie d'Erik Satie résonna entre les murs du salon.

Il n'avait pas encore la chance d'avoir un piano à leur appartement alors c'était bien les rares fois où elle pouvait jouer et elle le faisait toujours à la perfection comme son père le disait. Il avait beau l'avoir vu jouer des centaines fois, il ne se lassait jamais de la voir habiter de cette façon, de la voir si sereine, aussi consciente d'elle-même et de ses capacités.

Et c'est dans ces moments qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Malheureusement, tandis que le couple Granger se faisait des mamours, leur quotidien le frappa de plein fouet. Il se rappela qu'Hermione restait hermétique à toutes ses approches et tentatives de réconciliations. Elle ne manifestait ni joie, ni peine, c'était encore pire qu'auparavant. Mais lui était là, bien présent, et il ne perdait pas espoir de revoir pour de bon la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Les flocons ne tombaient pas encore mais Noël avait décidé de s'inviter dans les cœurs de chacun. À cette occasion, Harry et Ginny avaient invité tout le monde à se joindre aux réjouissances. Il était tellement rare qu'ils réussissent à tous coordonner leurs agendas qu'Hermione n'avait pas attendu pour confirmer sa présence et celle de Draco.

Le blond était toujours étonné de se rendre compte à quel point leur petit groupe fonctionnait en harmonie, il ne manquait plus que Neville qui avait pris un peu de retard à cause d'une histoire de plante qui ne fleurit qu'une fois dans l'année.

La brune avait pris la décision de s'ouvrir un peu plus et de se laisser porter par les événements mais sa relation avec le blond restait plus terne que jamais. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans la voiture ce jour-là, et depuis ils essayaient de recoller les morceaux mais elle ne savait pas si tous leurs efforts seraient suffisant, et ça lui faisait peur. Oui, elle avait la trouille mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

« Ça va vous deux ? » s'enquit Harry en désignant Hermione et le blond d'un signe de tête.

Avec Harry ça n'avait pas toujours été l'amour fou, loin de là. Contrairement à Ron qui l'avait toujours apprécié, Harry était resté sur ses gardes pendant de nombreux mois avant de se résigner et d'accepter enfin Draco.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier que cette indifférence, voire cette haine, l'avait bel et bien vexé. Surtout que le brun avait accueilli Pansy, qui était quand même bien plus agaçante que lui, les bras ouverts.

« Ça va... J'imagine. »

« Tu imagines ? Écoute, Hermione m'a dit pour votre dernier rendez-vous... »

« Pour être honnête, on ne se parle plus trop elle et moi » avoua-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Elle est comme... Vide. Et elle me repousse, systématiquement. Ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour. »

Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de l'approcher. Elle portait une superbe robe à sequins ce soir qui la moulait juste comme il fallait et il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le laisse ne serait-ce que l'attraper par les hanches.

« Bienvenue au club » déclara Harry en attrapant une coupe de champagne.

« Mais vous, vous avez un gosse, Ginny et toi, vous avez bien d'autres choses à penser. »

« Si j'avais su que ma vie sexuelle en pâtirait autant, je me serais abstenu crois-moi. »

« C'est ridicule, c'est justement à cause de ta vie sexuelle que tu en es là. »

Il ne le jalousait pas, pas une seule seconde. Il trouvait juste ça stupide, de quoi se plaignait-il exactement ? Se sentant bête d'avoir ce genre de réflexion, il prit une coupe de champagne à son tour pour faire passer sa rancœur.

« Tu devrais la demander en mariage » envoya le brun.

Avait-il trop bu ? Draco leva ses yeux tellement haut qu'il crut ne jamais les voir revenir.

« Mais bien sûr, tu me vois un genou à terre, la demander en mariage ? Moi ? Sérieusement ? »

« Bah quoi ? C'est peut-être ce qu'elle attend. »

« Oh je t'en prie Potter, on est pas ce genre de couple. VOUS êtes ce genre de couple » annonça-t-il en montrant l'assemblée d'un mouvement de la main.

Pansy empêchait Ron de manger un énième petit four, tandis que Luna et Théo riaient discrètement dans un coin de la pièce. Blaise et Daphné s'embrassaient sous le gui sous le regard dégoutté de Neville qui venait d'arriver. Ginny, quant à elle, sortait de la chambre de James, leur fils d'un an dans les bras. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione qui s'empressa de serrer son filleul contre elle et de lui faire des grimaces.

« Qui c'est qui s'est fait tout beau ? Hein ? Qui c'est ? »

Ses babillages firent rire le petit garçon, qu'elle ne tarda pas à couvrir de baisers.

« Elle fera une super maman le temps venu. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Et c'était vrai, il ne doutait pas d'elle, elle avait toutes les caractéristiques pour être mère, mais elle ne l'était pas.

« Ton fils devient de plus en plus lourd, je vais avoir besoin d'un corset bientôt » se plaignit Ginny en venant à leur rencontre.

«Il ne va pas tarder à marcher, je le sens » annonça-t-il.

« Qu'il t'entende, par pitié... Ça va Draco ? »

Il n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard, il s'imaginait qu'au lieu de tenir James, elle tenait leur fils et ça lui fit un mal de chien. Comme un uppercut dans l'estomac, comme une force invisible venant lui enserrer le cœur.

« Je... Excusez-moi. »

Draco déposa précipitamment sa coupe de champagne sur la table de la salle à manger, sous le regard désolé de Harry qui avait bien compris qu'il avait gaffé. Le blond se réfugia au plus vite dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas envie de craquer devant tout le monde et encore moins devant Hermione, il se devait d'être fort pour eux deux alors à l'abri des regards, appuyé contre le lavabo, il déversa sa peine.

* * *

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Depuis la soirée de Noël, leur couple avait connu une amélioration sans précédent, les efforts qu'ils mettaient en place semblaient enfin fonctionner. Ils communiquaient un peu plus chaque jour, se disputaient un peu moins et surtout ils se regardaient, se voyaient.

Cependant, au niveau physique c'était toujours le calme plat au plus grand désespoir de Draco qui savait que leur couple ne fonctionnerait jamais amplement s'ils continuaient à avoir cette distance entre eux. Et comme il ne tentait aucune approche, les choses empiraient, s'enlisaient.

Hermione aurait bien voulu faire un pas vers lui mais elle se sentait comme une adolescente, ils se connaissaient, se pratiquaient, depuis de nombreuses années mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder les choses, elle avait peur de mal faire, se sentait ridicule et maladroite.

Un soir, elle avait allumé le feu de cheminé dans le salon et s'était posé face à lui. Assise sur le tapis, elle avait pris soin de sortir un vieil album pour se distraire l'esprit. Lorsqu'une insomnie s'installait il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'apostropha-t-il brusquement.

Elle crut faire un arrière cardiaque.

« Draco... Tu pourrais t'annoncer sauf si tu veux que je meurs prématurément. »

« Pardon, j'oublie à chaque fois que tu es une flipette » se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et Draco se retient de l'embrasser sur le champ. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été joueurs comme ça.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je regarde nos photos d'Hawaï. »

« Je peux les regarder avec toi. »

« Bien sûr » répliqua-t-elle en se décala pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir.

Ils regardaient quelques clichés et riaient en se rappelant certains souvenirs.

« On était bien là-bas. »

« Les meilleures vacances de ma vie » déclara-t-elle. « Les paysages étaient tellement beaux. »

« On peut pas dire qu'on les as beaucoup vu, pour ma part je me rappelle surtout de la chambre. »

Hermione saisit le sous-entendu et rougit immédiatement. Ils continuèrent à détailler les photos et Draco éclata soudainement de rire en voyant une en particulier.

« Oh non, pas celle-là » se lamenta la brune.

« Comment j'ai pu oublier ce jour-là. Heureusement que les photos existent ! »

« C'était tellement humiliant. »

« Mon souvenir préféré ! Allez une petite démonstration s'impose. »

A Hawaï les animateurs de leur hôtel-club avaient tenu à leur faire une initiation à la danse hawaïenne. Draco avait catégoriquement refusé, et Hermione s'était dit qu'ils ne reviendraient sûrement pas de sitôt et s'était jetée à l'eau. Comment dire ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment été un succès. Draco s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione n'avait absolument aucune coordination dans ses membres. Elle était mignonne dans sa maladresse et il l'avait taquiné avec ça pendant des semaines.

« Si tu veux vraiment que je me ridiculise à nouveau, il va falloir me faire boire ! » déclara la jeune femme.

« Ne bouge pas » ordonna-t-il

Le blond se précipita dans la cuisine adjacente et sorti une bouteille de vin d'un placard.

« Je la gardais pour une occasion particulière et je crois que le moment est venu. »

* * *

« Alors, j'attends ! »

« Mais attends que ça monte enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle en finissant son verre.

« Ça y est ? Je peux lancer la musique ? » demanda le jeune homme qui avait cherché une musique spéciale sur son portable.

« Ressers-moi avant. »

Draco s'empara à nouveau de la bouteille et la resservit en se servant aussi au passage.

« Vas-y, fais péter. »

C'était plutôt elle qui était pétée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment tenue l'alcool mais elle était si drôle dans ces moments-là. Les rythmes de la fameuse île résonnèrent dans la pièce et Hermione se lança dans un... Semblant de danse, elle faisait de son mieux pour bouger ses bras et ses jambes en synchronisation mais cela ressemblait de moins en moins à de la danse hawaïenne mais elle ne se démonta pas. Bientôt elle invita Draco à se joindre à elle mais évidemment ce fourbe préférait rester assis à l'observer tournoyer en nuisette et peignoir.

« Allez Draco, fais-moi plaisir » supplia-t-elle la lèvre tremblante.

Elle avait bien de qui tenir la petite. Se sentant déjà faiblir sous son regard suppliant, le blond se leva et ils dansèrent au milieu du salon d'une façon assez approximative, mais qui les firent bien rire. Hermione s'autorisa même à être un peu séductrice, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et le rapprochement se fit pas à pas. Ils commencèrent par se tourner autour, puis Hermione passa soudainement ses mains autour de son cou, comme pour danser un slow.

Surpris, Draco mit du temps pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et quand il le fit se fut avec la plus grande des précautions comme si il avait peur de la briser. Hermione finit par mettre sa tête au creux de son épaule, son souffle reposant tout contre sa nuque.

« C'était de superbes vacances, n'est-ce pas ? »

La musique s'était arrêté mais ils tournoyaient toujours, heureux de cet instant de répit dans leur vie quelque peu chaotique.

« Les meilleures. Deux semaines de bonheur » confirma-t-il.

Elle acquiesça vivement et le jeune homme en profita pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il avait la sensation que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pu le faire. Il reposa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne et respira son shampoing.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenu ? » murmura-t-elle tristement.

Tant de maux et de regrets dans ces quelques paroles. Tant de souvenirs malheureux qui repassaient dans leurs mémoires. Tant de moments gâchés, perdus pour l'éternité.

« Désolée » s'exclama-t-elle soudain catastrophée. « Je suis vraiment désolée... J'aurais tellement... Tellement voulu te donner une famille. »

Draco se figea, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ré-aborderait le sujet. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des larmes mouiller sa chemise de nuit et se força à ne pas baisser la tête, auquel cas, il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de se retenir de pleurer à son tour.

Hermione se sentait coupable, elle avait l'impression que la chose qui clochait venait d'elle, elle aurait tant voulu ne pas être l'anomalie de leur couple, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit heureux.

« Ne t'excuse pas, parce que tu m'en as donné une. »

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux marrons pleine d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Elle avait échoué là où la plupart des femmes réussissait. Elle l'avait fait espérer, ILS avaient espéré, ensemble, et elle l'avait déçu elle en était certaine. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

« C'est toi ma famille, Hermione. N'en doute jamais. Pas une seule seconde. Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez mais... Je t'aime. Et je serai le plus heureux des hommes si j'ai la chance de finir ma vie avec toi. »

« Mais... »

« Le reste n'a pas d'importance. On sera heureux tous les deux, je te le promets. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant la vérité dans ses propos, dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris dans lesquels elle s'était autrefois tant perdue. Et quand elle en fut convaincue elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait rêvé de ça depuis des semaines, et elle réalisait enfin ses prières. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes. À la place il souleva la jeune femme, qui ne tarda pas à intensifier leur baiser, qui devient alors plus langoureux.

Ils trouvèrent facilement le chemin de la chambre sans se lâcher. Draco la déposa tendrement sur le matelas, puis passa sa main dans ses boucles brune tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa nuque. Lui qui était habituellement sûr de lui dans ses gestes était pour une fois un peu incertain, ce qui changeait vraiment la donne.

« Touche-moi » réclama-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pas un seul tremblement dans sa voix. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'était de lui dont elle avait envie. Elle voulait le sentir sur elle, en elle et cela sans préavis. Prêt à la contenter, il la déshabilla tout en embrassant chaque nouveau carré de peau visible.

Hermione soupirait de contentement sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Et bientôt elle se retrouva à demi-nue, la poitrine découverte. Draco, qui avait la sensation d'avoir la plus douloureuse érection de sa vie, se jeta sur ses seins pour aspirer chacun de ses tétons.

Avide, Hermione le poussa un peu plus vers elle, la jeune femme haletait à présent tandis que Draco se démenait tel un dément. Il lapait, suçait, mordait ces petits bouts de chair et Hermione, qui avait glissé une main sous sa chemise, lui griffait légèrement le dos à l'aide ses ongles.

Elle avait presque oubliée combien il était bon de se laisser aller ainsi Draco remonta vers son visage tout en laissant une traînée humide sur son chemin. Elle le sentait encore timide, pourtant il avait toutes les cartes en main. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec envie et appétit. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus désormais mais se dévoraient.

Entreprenante et décidée à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs, Hermione aventura sa main vers l'élastique de son pantalon et débuta un mouvement de va et vient sur a verge tendue. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent sur le coup de la surprise. Il appuya son visage sur la tête de lit et ferma ses paupières de suite comme pour apprécier un peu plus le moment.

Elle adorait lorsqu'elle détenait ce pouvoir sur lui, lorsqu'il devenait aussi docile qu'un agneau. Le voir prendre du plaisir de cette manière était simplement indescriptible. Mais Draco refusait de la laisser de côté et à son tour aventura sa main sous son sous-vêtement.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand ses doigts rencontrèrent son bouton de chair et se contorsionna pour aller un peu plus à la rencontre de sa main. Rien n'aurait pu la sortir de sa transe, elle était comme possédée. Elle n'arrêtait pas son propre va et vient qu'elle avait elle-même initiée et tous les deux étaient en destination d'une planète connue seulement par eux.

Néanmoins, aussi plaisant qu'était le moment, Draco voulait lui donnait bien plus. Rapidement, il se détacha de la jeune femme, qui le regarda les yeux plein d'incompréhension et légèrement vitreux dû au plaisir. Lentement il lui enleva sa culotte et se leva pour se déshabiller d'une façon qu'Hermione trouva particulièrement sensuelle.

Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être au bout du lit, puis s'assit juste en face lui. Elle caressa ses pectoraux, son ventre et retrouva la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle se pencha pour couvrir son torse de baisers humides et se rappela combien elle aimait son odeur, combien il pouvait l'envoûter d'un claquement de doigt.

La chemise se retrouva rapidement au sol ainsi que le bas de son pyjama. Il n'existait plus aucune hésitation dans les gestes de Draco, elle le voulait, il la voulait. C'était clair et précis.

Et ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde du regard, pas même quand Hermione finit par se rallonger, ni quand il finit par se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Il caressa sa joue, essaya de mettre tout son amour dans ce seul geste.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir une larme s'échappa du regard marronné de la jeune femme et il vint la cueillir d'un baiser.

« Moi aussi je ne te le dis pas assez mais il faut que tu le saches, je t'aime Draco. »

« Je sais. »

Et ils firent l'amour, ils se redécouvrirent et apprirent à se ré-apprivoiser. Les gestes, tout comme l'amour qu'ils se portaient étaient encore présents, sous-jacent, et ne demandaient qu'à se révéler.

* * *

 _« Ohana signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié. »_

« Encore devant Lilo et Stitch ? »

Surprise en plein sur le fait mais pas honteuse pour un sous, Hermione acquiesça en se retournant vers lui. Il en profita alors pour l'embrasser.

« Je plaide coupable » annonça-t-elle en éteignant la télé malgré tout. « Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce film. »

En ce moment, elle semblait plus en paix et détendue. Plus ouverte également. Ils n'étaient pas retournés voir le docteur Cash et il avait l'impression que tout cela avait un lien avec son soudain bien-être. Ils auraient dû prendre cette décision plus tôt, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas compris combien ces interventions la bouleversaient et la faisaient en réalité souffrir.

Toutes ces tentatives et ces échecs répétés l'avaient eue à l'usure, l'avaient meurtrie. L'avaient poussée à remettre en question sa condition de femme au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il aurait tellement voulu s'en rendre compte plus tôt car la perspective de la perdre l'angoissait plus que de raison.

« Rassure-moi, toi aussi tu meurs de faim » répliqua-t-il tout en détachant sa chemise.

« Non, ça va. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo, je crois qu'il est temps de passer au Supermarket. »

« Oh, non pitié, tuez-moi. »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Draco détestait, c'était de faire les courses, juste en sortant du travail qui plus est. Il détestait la foule, il détestait slalomer entre les rayons et il détestait par-dessus tout faire la queue. Toutefois, Hermione avait le chic pour lui faire faire des choses qu'il détestait. Comme changer le filtre de la cafetière ou vider le lave-vaisselle.

« Allez en route, mauvaise troupe » le pressa-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais très bien y aller seule... »

« Tututu, tu as l'air bien trop malheureux dans ton coin. »

« C'est faux ! Je suis bien tout seul, je t'assure ! »

« Je te rappelle que tes parents viennent manger demain, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur servir ? »

« Je crois qu'il reste une boite de petits pois, c'est pas mal, non ? »

« Oh, cesse donc de faire l'enfant, si j'y vais seule je vais encore me tromper de déodorant et tu vas encore m'en parler pendant des semaines. »

« Tu exagères ! » affirma-t-il.

« À peine. »

« Je t'en ai juste parlé pendant une petite semaine. »

« Allez bouge tes fesses boucle d'or sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et je suis à toi. »

Peu à peu il retrouvait son Hermione et ce regard plein d'éclat qu'il avait bien cru perdre à jamais.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, de retour à l'appartement, Draco rangeait les courses à une allure incroyable, pressé qu'il était d'en finir avec cette tâche ingrate. Appuyée contre le bar, Hermione le regardait faire mais ne l'aidait pas pour autant. Elle se rongeait les ongles et attendait qu'ils fassent tout le boulot. Il allait râler contre son manque d'initiative quand il tomba sur un article qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Tu as pris des couches ? Pourquoi ? Harry a encore oublié ? »

« Non, Harry n'a rien oublié. »

« Alors pourquoi tu... »

« Je pense que l'on va en avoir besoin très bientôt. Tu sais combien j'aime l'organisation. »

Draco, perplexe, se retourna vers la brune qui gardait un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » bafouilla-t-il, confus.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Draco lâcha le paquet de couche qui vient s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit mat qui sembla se répercuter contre les murs. Hermione essayait de contenir son émotion mais c'était bien plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle pleure. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, ils avaient tellement espérés, l'un comme l'autre. C'était un miracle.

« Je l'ai appris la semaine dernière, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais tellement peur de te faire une fausse joie à nouveau, j'avais peur que... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco s'était jeté sur elle pour lui donner le plus passionné de tout leur baiser.

« Désolée, pour les couches j'ai pas trouvé de body assez beau. »

« Ça n'a aucune importance » rit-il nerveusement. « On va avoir un bébé » chuchota-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

« On va avoir un bébé » chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

C'était un mercredi, la journée des enfants, une journée parmi tant d'autres dans la semaine, une journée assez classique. Sauf dans la vie de Draco et Hermione. Aujourd'hui était le jour, leur jour.

* * *

 **Et voilà, une petite fin toute en légèreté pour contenter nos cœurs bien assez malmenés. Pour les lecteurs suivant ma fiction, je vous dis à très bientôt et pour les autres j'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un bon moment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

 **Bye,**

 **Flow 01**


End file.
